star_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Major Races of the Spiral
The Great Powers of the Great Spiral is a term that applies to only six of the nearly three dozen sentient peoples that currently occupy Known Space and are a part of the galactic community as it exists at present. Being considered a Great Power is accomplished by meeting a particular set of criteria in the areas of political and economic influence, stability, and wealth as well as military strength, cultural influence. This page details each of them in brief, with links to additional pages with expanded information on each. Antarans After the exodus from Old Earth in 2297, survivors of the Contagium who had fled to the stars eventually came to the system of the star Arcturus, nearly forty light years away. Settling on the cool but pleasant fourth world orbiting that star, they named the world Antara in honor of the man whose brainchild the exodus of colony ships had been - but who had died mere days before the ships departure - who had been born and raised at the Hindu monastery of Antara Gange. The human people - called the Antarans by the Galarians at first contact, and by everyone else since - have become a force to be reckoned with in Known Space. They have made a name for themselves as a brash and unpredictable but honorable people who have built a vibrant cultural and economic strength that has attracted scholars and merchants from across Known Space. Known for having deeply-rooted militant traditions, the Antarans have one of the strongest militaries in Known Space. They have become reputable for standing by their allies, but similarly for being cunning diplomats and arbiters. Antaran religious belief centers on their worship of the monotheistic deity they call the Creator. An omnipotent deity which watches over all which he created, the Creator calls all to show compassion and moderation in life, and to enjoy the beauty and variety of life while avoiding hedonism and excess. Since developing into the Antaran Empire, the human people have developed their architectural and societal styles, as well as their nomenclature and terminology, from a mixture of Old Earth Latin and Italian, with some Turkish influence. It is traditional that all formal ceremonies, dinners and gatherings are begun with the simple toast "To the Emperor!" The average lifespan of an Antaran is 125 years. Covellans A Galanians Hailing from the temperate forested world of Galaros, the Galanians are a race known for their scholarship, their science, and their diplomatic traditions. Considered among the finest intellectuals in Known Space, many developments in science and technology brought about by Galarian scholarship have become standard among the other races, as it is often said that "If the Galarians think it true, there's little reason to think otherwise." Little is known of any religious beliefs the Galarians have beyond their dedicated pursuits in the name of logic and science. They are a rational, calm people who aren't prone to excessive displays of emotion though they can be quite passionate when they feel that the open exchange of information and technological study is hindered. They also show great displeasure at the abuse of sentient life as they have a firm belief that all life deserves its rightful chance to exist. Physically, Galarians are a lithe people. Males are broad shouldered and more muscular, while ladies are slender and have more prominent chest and hip structure. Galarians have no bodily or facial hair, and do not have hair on their heads. The sole exception to this is the long, slender mustache which all males begin to grow at the age of 16 standard years. This mustache will grow and be maintained in its long, slender form but length will not be removed throughout their adult lives. The oldest Galarian males have mustaches which reach their waistline. Galarian architecture is of a solid, geometrical style. Preferring simple and functional designs, the cities of Galarian worlds are sleek and impressive but limited in their flashiness. The average lifespan of the Galarians is 200 years. Lindonari With broad, hairless heads and square-shaped lower facial structure with large eyes and tall, pointed ears, the Lindonari are a lithe people of mid to short stature. Known as technical wizards and explorers, the Lindonari Regime has explored vast swaths of territory in every direction, both for their own interests and for those of the other Great Powers. Lindonari culture centers around their love of exploring and discovering the unknown. They follow a deity they call simply the Keeper, who gave them their wayfarer's spirit at their creation. Their culture centers around their commerce and their mercantile skill. To the Lindonari, all things can be acquired for a reasonable price and negotiation is a great part of how society works in their territories. The average lifespan of the Lindonari is 100 years. Namarians A species of amphibious origins, the Namarians are identifiable by their smooth skin of green, blue or brown and solid black eyes. Hairless, their heads have twelve to sixteen tresses, which were physical extensions of their head structure. They are gifted with natural underwater breathing and low-light vision. They can function normally on land or in water. Having strong olfactory and pheromonic senses, their head tresses assist in the detection of the hormones and pheromones which can tell the moods of another being. Namarians have two hearts and a neurological and circulatory system which had redundancies within its structure. Agile and graceful, they are known for their exotic dances and sultry, vibrant music. The males of the species tend to be muscular, sometimes even powerfully so. Nevertheless, they demonstrate exceptional combat mobility. Known for their deeply spiritual ways, the Namarians are capable as both warriors and as administrators. Theirs is one of the most formidable militaries in Known Space, and they are very close allies of the Antarans and the Galanians. Together they represent a formidable power bloc within Known Space that has long worked to maintain the balance of power within the galactic community. Stegar A rotund race with slender arms and legs, the Stegar have bodies covered in thin, soft fur of varied shades of blue and green. Their most distinctive feature are their high-arched, pointed eyebrows and stern visages. Known for their culture of subtle innuendo and elaborate dialogue, Stegar are believed to be the most formidable diplomats in Known Space. The Stegar have an elaborate religion centered on a pantheon of sixty different deities that each fill a unique role within their society. Their cultural traditions outside of their diplomatic and societal practices have become well-known among the other Great Powers for the deep sense of privacy they maintain where their family affairs are concerned. Similarly, they have a great appreciation for the arts and sciences, but consider the greatest value in their society to be that of information. The average lifespan of the Stegar is roughly 150 years. Ziirani A Category:Setting Category:Sentient Races